Mushroom Battegrounds 2
Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 is the sequel of Mushroom Battlegrounds for the Gamer and the Nintendo Nexus, and also the first Nintendo Nexus game. The game is a third-person adventure and shooter game, that includes many shooting arenas. It has been announced on a Gigabyte Gaming Direct. Gameplay Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 is a game similar to Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare, what is a third-person adventure and shooter. The player can use main abilities of the main members and teammates, and charge up the special abilities to defeat opponents. There are 12 main members to choose from, each with their own moveset. When playing online battles, players gain XP (Experience Points) by winning battles. When they have reached a certain rank, they can buy new versions of a character to play as, using the collected Power Moons. These characters have the same battle style as their original versions, but they have slightly or very different abilities. Players can go online and play in 6 on 6 battes with players around the world. When playing, players have to deplete and kill all the opponents' lives to win. Players can also play 6 on 6 battles with computer players when offline. Another mode is available where up to 6 players can fight against each other on one screen. The new addition to Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 is the Sidekick System. There are 20 teammates to choose from, and they come in groups of 4. Also, players can choose to enable the sidekick system, or not. There are 10 startable teammates and 10 unlockable teammates, each with two variations, which means there are 60 random teammates. Teammates, just like main characters, have two standard moves and two Skillmoves, that are similar to Skillshots from Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Strikers Kickdown. This means that teams include two main characters and four teammates, which is a team of six. Another available mode is Story Mode. Players can choose from the heroes storyline and the villain storyline, and customize their team of six. Now, players can try clearing levels and bosses. The Game Modes Warfare Mode This is consistered as the main mode of Mushroom Battlegrounds 2. Players join teams of six consisting two main characters and four teammates for an epic fight of two sides. This has the Classic version, which is offline, and the Online Warfare, which is the online version of Warfare Mode. Story Mode Free-for-All This is a mode where up to six players can play on one screen. It is a free for all fight and pits every player against each other. Characters Main (team leaders) See Mushroom Battlegrounds 2/List of team leaders for more info. Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 has a selection of 12 playable team leaders to choose from, and several varieties of each. There are 8 original team leaders and 4 newcomers. All 12 team leaders have two regular attacks and many special moves. Sidekicks (teammates) See Mushroom Battlegrounds 2/List of teammates for more info. Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 includes a selection of 20 playable teammates to choose from, and three varieties of each, which means that are 60 random teammates that come in groups of four. There are 10 playable teammates and 10 unlockable. All teammates have two regular attacks and two Skillmoves. Referees Mushroom Battlegrounds 2 has 4 referees to choose from, two are playable and two are unlockable. These referees will fluit the start and the end of the matches, but also determine the winner of a special move clash, signalize the beginning of Sudden Death or will throw an object in Speed Attack and Moon Melee battle modes. The referees include: * Lakitu (start) * Electro Lakitu (start) * Para Bro (play 100 matches in Classic Warfare) * Alchemii (play 200 matches in Online Warfare) Maps There are various maps to choose from. Some are easy, but some are chaotic or even difficult. Some are new, but some are from the original and fully changed. There are 30 maps in the game. Starting Maps There are 15 playable maps. Battleground 1 The first of the three Battleground stages and the easiest one. This takes place in a long plains land, with rolling hills and buttes. It doesn't take place in Toad Town, where Princess Peach's Castle is. Battleground 2 The second of the three Battleground stages, and is somewhat hard in comparison to Battleground 1. This map takes place in Toad Town, in the castle grounds, and basically has hills, trees and shrubs. Princess Peach's Castle A map that is actually inside the namesake's castle. There are many staircases and rooms in this map, making it easy to be lost and cornered. Castle Basement A map that is actually in Princess Peach's Castle, in the basement. Just like the Princess Peach's Castle map, it has many rooms, making it easy to be lost and cornered. There is a huge fountain in the middle.